1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of wall coverings and is more particularly in the field of wall coverings to provide a simulated brick appearance. The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for providing a simulated brick appearance by the use of thin strips of wood appropriately spaced and applied to a backing material.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many persons and firms have attempted to make simulated brick panels. There have even been numerous patents issued relating to the same. As examples, the following U.S. Patents show the wide interest in simulated brick siding or panels: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,218; 3,621,625; 3,613,326; 3,496,694; 3,426,490; 3,304,673; 3,004,369; and 2,938,376.
All of the prior art has been directed to ceramic or plastic elements or the like, with an occasional reference to the use of cork. While it is recognized that cork might under some circumstances be considered a wood product, it has no relationship to the unique method of cross-cutting thin elements and the unique use of the elements so cross cut as further described in this application. Thus, there is no prior art anticipating or close to anticipating the present invention.